


Silence Makes The Loudest Noise

by Sapphire_Indigo_Spirit



Series: Silence Makes The Loudest Noise [1]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: American Sign Language, Blindness, British Sign Language, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Broken Wings, Coma, Doctors, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fear of Falling, Flying, Gay/Lesbian Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marriage, Morse Code, Muteness, Other, POV Lesbian Character, Selectively Mute Nudge (Maximum Ride), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, flipping the bird, moody teenager, science geeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Indigo_Spirit/pseuds/Sapphire_Indigo_Spirit
Summary: No one lives on earth anymore, everyone's moved to one of the 500 colonies. Except for Jordan's family that is there the last family on earth, but here's the thing Jordan isn't biologically part of her family she's a project called project Sound. Except Jordan was born without vocal cords so the project was canceled. That is until she sees her father murder her mother and in a bout of anger shatters all the windows in her house with sound waves, steals a ship and runs away with her brother. Now the government is hunting her down after she is wrongfully accused of murdering her mother. Oh, and to top things off Jordan has wings.





	Silence Makes The Loudest Noise

Proluge 

Blood, that was all I saw. Specifically, my mother's blood freshly spilled after my Father slit her throat. It was all over me and all I could do was silently sob, I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry out her name, couldn't beg for her to come back. Because I was a stupid mistake who was born without vocal cords and wings on my back. At some moments I would gladly trade my wings for a voice but at other moments I'm so glad I have them for if I didn't my baby brother would have died after falling off the banister. But right now I want them gone so I could scream and cry or at least call for help, even then I know it would do no good. 'Look what you made I do' my father's voice rings out, I whip my head around to give the most chilling glare I could muster (Oh if looks could kill he would be six feet under) slowly setting my mother's body down I stand up and stalk towards him. The second he sees my face he begins back peddling. I don't know what happened but something inside me clicked and so I open mouth to scream I take a huge breath and force it out with all the strength I can, and I see sound waves come out my mouth it's an earsplitting sound so high pitched my father's ears begin to bleed and suddenly it seems that every glass thing in our house shatters. The glass hits my father leaving him incapacitated, at hearing Nathaniel cry out I rush up the stairs to his room after grabbing him and his bag of travel clothes I grab his favorite stuffed animal Nathy nicknamed after Nathaniel himself. After getting him settled in the baby pouch I rushed to my room grabbing random items of clothing and necessities. Sprinting back downstairs I rush into the kitchen and pack a backpack full of food for both me and Nathaniel. I run outside to the landing pad where the space shuttle is I throw everything into it and get Nathaniel settled into his playpen. I head into the cockpit and prepare to take off, 'this is white sparrow preparing to take off shuttle command please accept my flying code. My code is Winged Angel my birth date is 04/05/06 my full name is Jordan Tyler Smith, shuttle command please respond.' the computer stated for me. 'White Sparrow you are cleared to launch, what is your destination?' 'The original earth' The computer states.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short. But it's only the beginning.


End file.
